Dyskusja Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia:Regulamin
Stare komentarze Dzięki,że przeniosłaś ^^ ~Pani chaousu (10.02.2016) :Nmzc. ~FluttershyPets (7.03.2016) ---- Skorzystam :) ~Mysia Pysia (19.03.2016) ---- Tak średnio znam się na komputerach więc spytam co to jest ban? ~Biedronka19.01.2005 (27.04.2016) :Ban - kara za złe zachowanie. :Najczęstsze przyczyny blokad to: *Ataki na innych użytkowników *Naruszenie praw autorskich *Niedozwolona nazwa użytkownika *Open proxy lub Tor *Spamowanie *Usuwanie treści stron *Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji *Wulgaryzmy *Wypisywanie bzdur na stronach ~FluttershyPets (1.05.2016) ---- Tam jest taka zasada: "Opowiadania piszemy w''' jednym wpisie'. Luźne rozdziały będą '''usuwane. '''W celu dodania kolejnego rozdziału edytujemy wpisy." Nie rozumiem o co w tym chodzi. Mógłby mi ktoś wytłumaczyć? ~AkiraNoir (20.05.2016) :Chodzi w tym wszystkim o to, że jeśli masz już zaczęte opowiadanie, i chcesz napisać kolejny rozdział, nie dodawaj nowego wpisu na blogu, tylko edytuj zaczęty. W ten sposób unikniesz nieporozumień, a wszyscy będą mogli z łatwością czytać kolejne rozdziały Twojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłam. ~Łowczyni Artemidy (28.05.2016) ::@Łowczyni Artemidy, dobrze odpowiedziałaś, bo właśnie o to w tym chodzi. ~FluttershyPets (4.06.2016) ---- Mam takie pytanko. Co oznacza: "Zasady opisywane tutaj są na podstawie prawa Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej."? Że na podstawie konstytucji czy co? Już od jakiegoś czasu mnie to nurtuje. ~Sara124 (2.06.2016) :Tak, na podstawie Konstytucji zostało napisanych parę punktów w Regulaminie. ~FluttershyPets (4.06.2016) ::A jakie? Bo czytałam konstytucję i podobieństwa nie widzę. ~Sara124 (4.06.2016) :::Chodzi o kulturę, język polski i różne treści, typu +18. Nie będę tutaj cytować Konstytucji - najwyżej źle mnie ktoś zrozumie. ~FluttershyPets (5.06.2016) ::::Brawo, konstytucja jest w języku polskim, tak samo jak regulamin :) Ale tak na poważnie: aż z ciekawości pobrałam sobie konstytucję i przejrzałam ją jeszcze raz. Nie ma nic o kulturze, ani różnych treściach +18, a jest wręcz przeciwnie dużo mowy o wolności, typu: "Każdemu zapewnia się nietykalność osobistą i wolność osobistą." albo "Każdemu zapewnia się wolność sumienia i religii." i inne podobne, typu, że każdemu zapewnia się wolność poruszania po Rzeczypospolitej i takie tam... "najwyżej źle mnie ktoś zrozumie. " Fluttershy, mi się wydaje, że ludzie powinni cię rozumieć i rozumieć regulamin. Powinien być on jasny i przejrzysty, a ludzie w komentarzach się pytają co niektóre punkty oznaczają. Póki był czat, też pojawiały się pytania odnośnie regulaminu. Nie chcę tu cię hejtować, tylko uświadomić, że niektóre punkty wypadałoby poprawić. ~Sara124 (5.06.2016) :::::Dobrze, zajmę się tym. ~FluttershyPets (9.06.2016) ---- "Nie zezwalamy na posiadanie jakikolwiek multikont," Ktoś zjadł dwie literki. ~Mi chiamo Maxwell (6.07.2016) :Poprawione, dziękuję za uwagę. ~FluttershyPets (9.07.2016) ---- Mam pytanko: Chciałabym napisać opowiedanie ale nie wiem co zrobić by dodać je do fanonu :/ Ktoś pomoże? ~Marinette23232 (30.08.2016) :Z takimi pytaniami najlepiej udać się do administracji, w tedy będzie lepiej widoczne ^^ Opowiadania piszemy na blogach (klik). Po wciśnięciu "Utwórz nowy wpis na blogu" tworzysz swój blog, gdzie możesz pisać chociażby opowiadanie. Na swoje blogi możesz dostać się również poprzez swój profil, klikając zakładkę "blogi". ~MyLadyFox (30.08.2016) ---- R.I.P Zasady P-cetki,jeśli ktoś wie o co chodzi to * ;-; ;- ~Pani chaousu (10.10.2016) :Ja wiem! :D "Spam - spam nie jest karalny, jeśli używa go się tak (podawane są tutaj przykłady): Luna, Luna, Luna, muszę coś Ci powiedzieć. Karalny, gdy wystąpi przypadek typu Ej, ej, ej, ej, ej, ej, ej, ej, ej, ej. Również karalny, gdy używa się nadmiaru buziek. Za spam są 2 ostrzeżenia, a potem wyrzucenie. Nie ma większej kary." I inne zasady czatu... Trzeba przyznać, że były... oryginalne :D ~Sara124 (25.10.2016) ::O ktoś to pamięta <3 Wzruszyłam się. ~Pani chaousu (25.10.2016) ---- Cześć! Jestem tu nowa i mam parę pytań... jeżeli np. chcę utworzyć opowiadnie (serię opowiadań), to gdzie mam to zrobić, by nie zostać zbanowaną i w jakiej formie? A po drugie, jeśli ustawiłam sobie na avatara zdjęcie z netu, nie uwzględniając tej "zgody autora" czy jakoś tak, mogę zostać ukarana? Wiem, że to pewnie bezsensowne pytania, ale wolę nie mieć do czynienia z administracją itp. itd. ~Alexandra Agreste (21.11.2016) :1. Serie odpowiadań robisz na swoim blogu w '''jednym spisie'. Każda część opowiadania ma być w jednym wpisie, inaczej blogi bd usunięte. 2. Myślę,że dużo userów tutaj ma takie obrazki. Myślę,że nie musisz się o to martwić. ~Pani chaousu (12.11.2016) ---- Mam pytania: Chcę np: napisać opowiadanie gdyby nie było Władcy Ciem i nie ma jakiegoś jego powrotu, a będzie ktoś inny. Tylko Biedronka,Czarny Kot i inni posiadacze miraculach i ich nowy wróg, bo nie chcę żeby nie było piszę coś o innej tematyce. Gdyby napisałam np: ( zmyślony i nie bierzcie tego na poważnie ) że nie lubię Nathanela, że go nienawidzę, nie cierpię i to po kilkoma artykułami to był spam? Wiem że to błahostki ale wiedzieć czy to nie karalne. ~LenaLadyNoir (13.03.2017) :Jeśli napisałabyś pod kilkoma artykułami wiadomość o podobnym charakterze, czyli tutaj że go nie cierpisz i nienawidzisz, to by już podchodziło pod spam i mowę nienawiści (która tutaj nie jest zbyt mile widziana) więc moderator mógłby dać ostrzeżenie. :Jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie: skoro będą zachowani bohaterowie powiązani z ML (nawet nie muszą to być Marinette i Adrien - nawet zmyśleni posiadacze miraculum), a tylko jedna postać ulegnie zmianie to jak najbardziej wydaje mi się, że będzie to opowiadanie na temat ML. ;) :[[User:Czarny kot the best!|''Chaton'']] Tablica 40px :Poprawka: Owszem, można wyrazić swoją niechęć do postaci, jednak pamientajmy, że trzeba zachować umiar i nie przekraczać granicy, mówiąć np. że kogoś się tak nieznosi, że wrzuciło by się go pod auto czy że się go nienawidzi najbardziej na świecie. Tak więc jak to powiedziała MLF: Opinie z kulturą i przyzwoitością. ~Czarny kot the best! (13.03.2017) ::To może wypowiem się od swojej strony. ::1. Tak właściwie blog może mieć dowolną treść i nie musi być w nim kanonicznych bohaterów serialu. Od ciebie zależy kto będzie w opowiadaniu, byle w jakiś sposób nawiązywało do tematyki wiki. Równie dobrze w opowiadaniu możesz umieścić wymyśloną przez siebie postać, połączyć swoje opowiadanie z innym serialem/filmem i np. umieścić w nim postać samej Rose (przykładowo). Opowiadanie nie musi być o głównych bohaterach, to jedynie zależy od ciebie kto się w nim znajdzie, a kto nie. Jeśli masz takie życzenie, równie dobrze możesz pisać o przygodach Marinette w kosmosie. ::2. To zależy. Oczywiście, że masz prawo napisać, że nie lubisz danej postaci, uważasz ją za nudną, mało ciekawą lub też wręcz przeciwnie, że kogoś lubisz. Pamiętaj jednak, aby komentarze umieszczać pod danym artykułem. Jeśli piszesz o Marinette, komentarze powinny znaleźć się pod artykułem Marinette. Chaton jednak źle napisał, ponieważ możesz wyrazić swoją niechęć do danego bohatera i nie musi być to mowa nienawiści. Masz prawo wyrazić swoją negatywną opinię i nie jest to nic złego, nie zostanie to również uznane za spam (jeśli nie łamie regulaminu) czy komentarze nawołujące do agresji. Ważne jest, aby ta wypowiedź była kulturalna i nikogo nie obrażała. Jako spam zostaną uznane komentarze, które nie nawiązują do artykułu (np. komentarz o Rose pod artykułem Adriena) lub są powielane przez ciebie kilkukrotnie w tej samej treści. Nawiązując do samego pytania, jeśli napiszesz pod kilkoma artykułami, że danej postaci nie lubisz (lub lubisz, a będzie pod złym artykułem), jest to uznane jako spam. Jak wcześniej pisałam, komentarze na dany temat piszemy pod artykułem, który odpowiada tematycznie. ~MyLadyFox (13.03.2017) ---- Mam pytanie: Na czym polega nabijanie edycji? Proszę, niech ktoś mi to wytłumaczy. ~SweetHedgehog (2.11.2017) :Nabijanie edycji polega na małych, zazwyczaj nic nie wnoszących do artykułu edycjach (np. zmiana kolejności zdań, usunięcie następnie dodanie ponownie przecinka,/kropki), które mają na celu zdobycie odznak. ~Rudy Kotek (2.11.2017) ---- Jako że jestem tylko modem i wolę się nie wtrącać zbytnio w regulamin, więc nie będę edytować, ale tak się zastanawiam, czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem wstawienie przy punkcie z licencjami poradnika ich dodawania... Bo tak naprawdę większość nowych użytkowników nawet nie wie, czym są licencje i jak je dodawać. ~Akodone (13.01.2018) :Myślę, że to byłby dobry pomysł ^^ ~Pani chaousu (13.01.2018)